Forgetting
by Alexandria J. Malfoy
Summary: One thing I do know that if this war hadn’t ended the way it did, then you would still be that girl with him. What don’t I have that he had? I wish time could be turned back at least if he was here, I could watch from the sidelines. DG HG oneshot


**Forgetting**

Disclaimer: does it look like I own anything? the song is by Keane - We might as well be strangers

* * *

What was happening? One week we were fine and the next we were at each others throats. They warned me that this was going to happen. When he went to Azkaban it was bad enough. She refused to talk to anyone. Every time there was a report on him she would go silent and detached, none of us could see what the huge problem was.

_I don't know your face no more  
O__r feel the touch I adore_

Her face had gone hard, her eyes dull. Her blood was cold and her touch like ice. The smile that could once light up a room now could fill it with dread. It was a smile of pain, loneliness and anger. Her eyes told a story of a person lost in a dead love.

_I don't know your face no more  
__It's just a place I'm looking for  
_

I've tried so hard to get her back to normal. Bought flowers, expensive gifts and taken her to fancy restaurants. I talk to her constantly about Hogwarts, showing her old pictures, laughing at people. I'm looking for the girl I once knew, I'd tell myself.

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
__We might as well be living in a different world  
_

Every time I come home from work and say hello to you, it's as if you're seeing me for the first time. I think that if one day I get killed, you wouldn't bat an eyelash; it would be on the radio telling everyone of my tragic death and you'd only feel sad for a moment before you get on with life.

It's our anniversary today, do you even realise? No, I don't think you do your back in fairytale land with him no doubt. You don't flinch when the vase I'm trying to get the flowers into falls to the ground and shatters.

_I don't know your thoughts these days  
__We're strangers in another place  
_

When I'm hugging you, it feels like I'm a million miles away. When I sit next to you, it feels like an ocean separates us.

I bring you to the fanciest restaurant in town and you don't spare it a glance. But we stop off in a small pub during our annual walk about and you're looking at everything and everyone. It was barely a house, four walls and plain wooden tables, and yet it entranced you.

_I don't understand your heart  
__It's easier to be apart  
_

One day it'll be all bunnies and flowers and the next it'll be bunny stew and poison ivy. You can be all orphans on Saturday but Sunday you're a rock star. Monday you're helping the blind, Tuesday you're a hippie, Wednesday you're against animal cruelty yet Friday your wearing chinchilla capes. You're like a butterfly, flitting from one flower to the next, never staying in one place for too long. Your heads meant to rule your heart they say, but for you it's the other way round.

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
__We might as well be living in another time  
__We might as well be strangers  
_

They also say love knows no bounds. I think it does. You love animals and wildlife. You love quidditch and winter for some reason. You love the rain, and you love the thunderstorms. You loved your teddy bears. You loved your family at one point too. But you don't love me, the poor little rich boy with no parents.

_For all I know of you now  
_

What can I honestly say that I know about you? Sure, wouldn't have a problem if I had to describe the old you; amazing, sarcastic, beautiful, funny, and courageous.

One thing I do know that if this war hadn't ended the way it did, then you would still be that girl. Why can't you be like that with me? What don't I have that he had? I wish time could be turned back - at least if he was here, I could watch from the sidelines of you being happy again.

It's all his fault this I, Harry Potter. The boy-who-never-ever-lost-anything, lost the girl of his dreams to one man…

_For all i know  
_

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Review please, love you lots

Alexa


End file.
